


Incidental Happenings

by swindalynn



Series: Red Wonder [2]
Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Some Fluff, a little humor, set up for chaptered story fic, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swindalynn/pseuds/swindalynn
Summary: Picking up at the end of the trip from To Come Up Breathing, this is a sampling of text exchanges between Diana and Kate during their first year and how their relationship develops. This fic bridges some of the time gap between Breathing and The Courtship of Kate Kane, but isn't necessary to enjoy either.





	Incidental Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> To Come Up Breathing got me thinking about amazon courtship practices. This story exists solely to get them dating for own writing requirements. I never intended to share, but the jump from the end of Breathing to the beginning of Courtship felt sudden and awkward and that bothered me too. Apologies for uploading such a lazy thing.

**May, two years ago:**

Back in Gotham, after returning the Mazda, Diana escorts her back to her apartment. Kate asks to see her phone and quickly dials her number in it. When she hands it back, her own phone buzzes in her pocket and she whips it out and saves the contact. 

“If you feel like company again,” she says with a smile,” don't hesitate to call.” 

“Only if I can hold you to the same,” Diana tells her.

“Deal.” 

Kate gives her an awkward handshake Diana finds adorable. She lifts the hand and lays a soft kiss to on her knuckles, noting the flush of red on Kate's cheeks.

“I've kissed more intimate parts of you than your hand.” She lets her words slip between the fingers of the hand she still holds to her lips and, this time, Kate really blushes. 

“Okay, all right, very funny .” Kate pulls her hand free so she can unlock her door. A thought strikes her and she turns in the open doorway and looks at Diana. “Look, I know that sometimes people get carried away on trips like this, but I hope you don't regret anything.” 

“I'm not sure there is anything to regret,” Diana says, slightly surprised. 

She sees the uncertainty in Kate's expression, the tiniest bit of hurt, and wonders. 

Kate says, “It's okay if you never call. It's okay if it stays just that night. I don't have any expectations.” 

She steps forward until she is in her space, commanding her attention, and says, “Then I will hold all the expectations until you do.” 

Kate fights through her initial surprise, clears her throat, and refuses to back down or step away. She raises a defiant eyebrow and offers Diana a playful smirk. 

“Are you trying to woo me, you sly bat charmer?” she asks.

Diana replies without hesitation, “Yes.” 

“I'll let you know if it's working.” 

With a small laugh, Diana concedes with a dip of her head. “Please do.” 

It is Kate who leans forward and gives Diana a soft affectionate kiss goodbye on her cheek and then shoos her out the door, leaving her standing in the hallway alone as the door closes gently. Diana smiles to herself, glances at the phone number saved on her phone, and then turns to head back down the hallway. 

Her phone gives a simple buzz not too long after she arrives home and she pulls it from her pocket and sees the name flash on the lock screen. 

_Hey bat charmer, did you make it home all right?_

_I just arrived. Shouldn't you be sleeping, Ms. Kane?_

_Shouldn't -you- be flattered I waited up for you, Ms. Prince?_

_You're right. I am. Thank you for waiting up for me._

_Any time, lovely._

_Now go to bed, Kate._

_Sir, yes, sir, ma'am._

-

**A sampling of the text exchanges between Diana and Kate their first year:**

**June**

_Saw the news. You all right, BC?_

_I am fine. Thank you. Does the fact that you were worried for me mean you have reconsidered your stance on expectations?_

_Don't you wish._

_Yes. I do._

-

**August**

_A distant cousin of mine has gotten engaged to a Luthor. There's to be a grand engagement party in Metropolis next month._

_So I hear. Lex sent everyone in the League invitations._

_I need a date._

_Are you asking me?_

_Maybe. Depends on your answer._

_I would love to, Kate. It would be nice to see you._

_You can see me anytime you'd like._

_Yes, but I would also like to touch you and that is not possible through a video screen._

_While I like hearing things like this from you, I was talking about how you can fly yourself to me anytime you'd like._

_Of course. I didn't want to be presumptuous about your time. Are you free tonight?_

_I can be._

_Then I will come see you._

_Looking forward to it._

-

**September**

_still can't get over what you did last night._

_I did a lot of things last night._

_Don't be coy, Diana. You know what I'm talking about._

_I'm sorry to tease. Did I scare you?_

_Isn't that part of the thrill?_

_My intentions were pure. I only wanted to show you the view._

_Uh huh._

_You are surprisingly adventurous though._

_Me? Should I remind you who started it last night? I was just following your lead._

_I'm glad you did then. I enjoyed it._

_And you weren't even the one who orgasmed ten-thousand feet above ground. 10/10 would recommend, btw._

_I will keep that in mind, Ms. Kane._

-

**November**

_Kate. Are you all right? Are you hurt?_

[[Missed call from Bat Charmer 2:47pm]]

 _Talk to me, Kate._  
[[Message sent 3:16 pm]]

_Kate? I'm coming right now._

_I'm fine. Bad reception. Man-Bat accidentally took out some cell towers._

_You were in the building that came down just now, weren't you?_

_Nothing I can't handle. You should be with MM right now._

_I'm coming to you. J'onn will be fine without me._

_DON'T. YOU. DARE. Just because you have a girlfriend now doesn't mean you get to stop being Wonder Woman. You know taking out that satellite is more important. I will be fine. Trust me._

_I know. You are right. I do trust you. I will be with you as soon as I can._

_Holding you to that, BC._

-

**December**

_I have been thinking about something you said._

_About what?_

_Does Wonder Woman have a girlfriend now?_

_Only if she wants one._

_I would like it if you were, Kate. Very much._

_Consider yourself taken then, bat charmer._

-

**February**

_That blew up a little more than I thought it would._

_I don't believe anyone was expecting us to attend the gala together._

_That's an understatement. And that guy? Your “fan”? What's with him?_

_I'm sorry he made you uncomfortable. It appears many people didn't think I might want a woman on my arm instead._

_Because that makes a lot of sense with your background. Idiots._

_Are you angry?_

_Livid._

_Because of one man's foolishness?_

_Because of all of their foolishness. They can't figure out who is getting the better “deal” Wonder Woman or the heiress to the Kane fortune. They think I've bought you._

_We both know how false that is._

_They think -you- are gold digging. How can you be so calm about this?_

_They will come up with any reason to believe that we are not genuine. There is little to do about it but prove them wrong._

_I'm just so tired of it, Diana. That it matters this much._

_I understand. What can I do to help you right now?_

_Nothing. I'm fine. I'll be fine. Tell me how well the League took it._

_About as well as I imagined. There was mostly surprise._

_And a lot of jealousy, I'm sure._

_I barely noticed._

_Heh. Liar._

_I never lie._

_I know. I was teasing._

_There was one jealousy that caught my attention though._

_Whose?_

_Did you know Constantine has a small crush on Batwoman?_

_No. I did not. I would give anything to not know again. It would be another story if it were his ex, though. You would have a rival._

_Are you attempting to make me jealous?_

_Nooooo. But is it working?_

_You would be surprised by my stance on this, Kate Kane. Zatanna is lovely, by the way._

_Huh. How are you so perfect?_

_I'm not, but I'm flattered you think so._

-

**June**

_I wonder if this is how Clark feels every time he thinks Lois is danger. This terrible fear. There is so much to lose now._

_Careful there, BC. Sounds an awful lot like love._

_Perhaps it is._

_Well, now. And we've only been girlfriends for five-seconds._

[[Message read at 6:32 pm]]

_Diana, that was an exaggeration. I was joking._

[[Message read at 7:01pm]]

_Diana?_

_I'm sorry for the late reply. I needed to be certain._

_Certain about what?_

_Whether it has been five-seconds or five years, the Perfect doesn't lie._

_You asked it how you feel. About me._

_Yes, I did._

_Look, I get it. I understand. This was probably the healthiest relationship I've ever had, so I don't regret anything. Just tell me what the Perfect told you. It won't be officially over until you do._

[[Incoming call from Bat Charmer]]  
[[Accept]]

“Hey, Diana.” 

Hello, Kate.” 

“Hit me with it.” 

“Kate Kane, you are loved more than you will ever know and by no one more than me. That is what the Perfect told me.” 

“...goddammit.. Come see me tonight, you damned bat charming amazon.” 

“I am already on my way.” 

-

**A year and a half later**

**The last exchange before everything changed:**

_I have been called back to Themyscira. There is an important event I have been asked to oversee._

_How long will you be gone?_

_Perhaps a month, maybe two. It's difficult to determine right now. It depends on a few variables._

_This is sounding a little ominous._

_Would you be willing to accompany me?_

_That's a silly question. Of course, I'd be willing. It's your home, Diana._

_Thank you. It would mean a lot to me._

_Consider it done, BC._

-

 

To be continued in The Courtship of Kate Kane


End file.
